


So awkward, but kinda nice.

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Derek is all nervous, Derek is an overprotective big brother, Isaac is trying to get into college, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drops Derek's hand like it's just caught fire and he takes a step back. Derek still doesn't say anything, but he grabs Stiles' hand and leads him over to the bed. They both sit down and neither of them say anything, they just sit there, holding hands and it's awkward, so awkward, but it's also, if Stiles pushes the awkwardness aside, kind of nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So awkward, but kinda nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whatimustwrite who prompted me "sterek and hand holding". I also included some Isaac because... Derek as this gruff but caring older brother type, okay.

Derek paces from the door to the window of Stiles' room so many times it's starting to make Stiles nervous. 

Stiles decides he should say something so he says, "It'll be fine." 

Derek pauses for a second and gives Stiles a glare cold enough to give him frostbite then resumes pacing. 

"Could you sit down? You're making me dizzy." 

This time, Derek doesn't stop pacing. He doesn't even glare at Stiles. He just gives this stilted little grunt. 

Stiles lets slip this little bark of laughter and that gets Derek to stop, turn to face him and glare like he thinks he can use the power of his mind to make Stiles' head explode. It doesn't, of course, but that doesn't stop the bright red flush Stiles can feel creeping up his neck and blossoming on his cheeks like some twisted sort of flower. 

Derek stares at him like that for fifteen seconds before turning on his heel and resuming pacing. 

The continued pacing just makes Stiles break out into laughter again. This time Derek stops and finally he speaks. "What?"

"It's just... you... that," Stiles stumbles and trips over words in an attempt to get his point, any point across. "You're not even..." Stiles hands fly around like he's trying to invent some new form of sign language. "It's not even your test. You're not the one trying to get into college. You'd think you'd be stressed for you, but no. When it comes to your life you don't care. But Isaac?" Stiles breaks out into this grin like this is the funniest thing he's ever thought of, heard or seen. "You get so nervous. You're like this older brother who is a total jackass but deep down you care so much."

About three separate looks cross Derek's face. The first means he wants to smack Stiles, the second means he wants to shove Stiles up against the wall and the third... Stiles isn't quite sure what the third means. 

Derek walks over to the window and stares out, facing away from Stiles. "Like I can't be concerned for my pack?" 

Stiles lets loose another laugh then hesitates, waiting for another death glare from Derek. When Derek doesn't react, Stiles says, "This isn't a pack thing. You don't care this much about Jackson. Or Peter. Actually, I'm not sure why you let Peter stick around at all."

Derek shrugs and Stiles takes this as an invitation to continue. "You've become like this older brother to Isaac. It's sweet. And he needs it, you know? He doesn't have anyone else." 

Derek doesn't say anything. Stiles waits for an entire minute and Derek doesn't say anything, he just stands there, staring out the window and Stiles thinks that this is worse than the pacing. The silence. The silence is eating at him. 

So, without thinking it through - because if he thought it through at all, even a little, he would never do it - Stiles gets up and walks over to Derek. He grabs Derek's hand and drags him over to the bed. "Come on. Just sit down," he says. That's when he notices. He just grabbed Derek's hand. He's touching Derek. Why. Why is he touching Derek? This is a bad idea. 

He drops Derek's hand like it's just caught fire and he takes a step back. Derek still doesn't say anything, but he grabs Stiles' hand and leads him over to the bed. They both sit down and neither of them say anything, they just sit there, holding hands and it's awkward, so awkward, but it's also, if Stiles pushes the awkwardness aside, kind of nice.


End file.
